First DATE
by Starlite1997
Summary: It's Kariya's first offical date with Kirino! But not much goes... according to plan


First DATE

Ah. We made another pic-fiction link: http:/www(.)zerochan(.)net/1069276 Yosha! Let's GO! Another KariyaxKirino fan-fic. It only shows how obsessed we are with Kariya and the KariyaxKirino pairing

Kirino was waiting, waiting for his boyfriend to show up at the point they discussed. "If he's gonna be late he should at the very least call to apologize or say he can't make it." Annoyed, Kirino slowly stood up to go to Shindou's house 'cos he was now available. "Oi! Where are you going!" shouted a pissed off Kariya dashing down the street. "What took 'ya so long?" The tealnette appeared angry for a moment, then he cleared his thoughts, smiled and sincerely said "I just got into a little argument with Kira, and Nagumo." Kirino wasn't amused. "Cut the sweet and pure bullshit and tell me what happened." "Since you asked" Kariya muttered dryly.

"So here's the story, I was doing my homework..." Kirino glared at him. "I mean I was watching TV while playing a bit of soccer in the TV room, and then I accidently kick the ball into the screen. So Kira comes in blabbing 'I don't know why in the world you were playing while you were I don't know INDOORS!' and I told him maybe if he didn't buy such thin TVs we wouldn't be having this problem. Then Nagumo comes in trying to act cool in front of Suzuno. I swear the way he and his _boyfriend _act in public make me sick." "Hurry up" Kirino demanded impatiently. "Desho, long story short they told me not to leave my room and I snuck out the window." "That's my bad boy." Then Kirino stole a kiss on Kariya's cheek when he wasn't looking, leading to a trail of blush across the other boy's face.

"Oi, let's get going." Kirino said. "Yosha." The boys kept walking 'til they reached a nearby ice-cream shop. "After you." Kariya politely said while holding the door for the rather lovely pinkette. "Arigatou." They approached the counter. "Eto... chocolate cone, strawberry scoop, and some pistachio." Kirino said to the platinum blond woman behind the counter. "Nothing for me" "Are you _sure_ Kariya?" Kirino retorted. The bluenette nodded his head. "Suit yourself, oh also can I get a spoon with that?" "Sure" The woman replied and smiled brightly. After receiving the ice-cream and the spoon they both exited the store and returned to the bench where Kirino started to eat. "I want some" Kariya whined. "I asked you if you wanted some and you said no." "I didn't have the money to pay for it." "Fine, but you're not using my spoon." "A spoon?, you can't just put your mouth on the ice-cream, you should stop hanging out with that Shindou guy he's turning you into some stuck-up wuss." "Someone sounds _jealous_." "Please shut up and pass the ice-cream"

Kirino reluctantly lowered the ice-cream in front of the other boy's face. Kariya opened this mouth and started towards the pistachio. Abruptly Kirino flung the icecream to the sidewalk and positioned his mouth on Kariya's open one. Then they started their long passionate kiss. Kariya sucked on Kirino's lip. Surprised by the gesture, Kirino slowly opened his mouth. Kariya took the parting to his advantage, slide his tongue in and explored every part of Kirino's mouth, this gained a few mourns from Kirino. After Kariya broke the kiss he said, "You taste like ice-cream." "Well, duh." "And speaking of ice-cream why'd you toss it." "Shut up." Kirino playfully teased while pulling his boyfriend's hair. Going along with it, "Itai!" he joked. After a few minutes of this Kirino finally said, "Wanna go home." "Sure." The tealnette upsettingly replied. His tone reminded Kirino of the argument he described earlier he was worried, "Want me to come with you?" "No." But Kirino was again not amused. "You know you want me to so I _am_ coming." "Whatever" was the other boy's dry reply.

As they arrived at the Sun Garden door they paused, "Ready?" Kariya nodded his head and gently pushed the doorbell. Not many seconds later a voice came blazing as it seemed from the kitchen, "Masaki! You dumbass when you get grounded you don't leave your freakin' room!" Then the angry figure known as Nagumo, Haruya opened the door with a worried Suzuno, Fuusuke clinging to one of his arms. "Where hav-! - huh you brought a girl home, why didn't you tell us you had a date." "Haruya this is obviously a boy." Suzuno stated. "Huh, you're right but other than the flat-chest _which some girls have_ how did you know?" "Look at me." Suzuno replied snottily. "Oh, desho." Nagumo said softly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we'll be in my room" Kariya said avoiding any more of the awkward conversation between Nagumo and Suzuno.

As they arrived in Kariya's room they both leaped and ended up laying face first on the bed. "Fun things are fun" Kirino spoke. "Yeah" "You're really funny" "I know." Kariya declared proudly. "That means your fun" "Okay, Captain Obvious can you stop with the retarded statements." "Got it, wanna make out?" Kirino retorted quickly. "Your damn right I do!" Kariya exclaimed. The two boys pulled each other closer and laid their lips upon each other's. Kariya pushed Kirino's head closer to deepen the kiss. Kira, Hiroto swung the door open "Oi Kirino I call- eto... awkward situation Kirino I told your parents that you're staying over for the night." "Okay" Kirino managed to put out between pants. "Yeah, I'm just gonna let you guys do what you were doing." Kira closed the door but from out in the hallway he said, "But if I hear any shouting I'm bringing a camera with me 'cos I _will _comeback." 'Perverted ass Hiroto' Kariya thought. "Let's get back at it" Kariya said. "Hell no I don't wanna moan and have pervert come in and start taking pictures of us kissing!" Kirino snapped back."

"Aww, you can be so cute when you get mad, it looks like you're a tomato" At this statement Kirino turned red, but not out of anger but blush. "Sh-shut up!" Kirino now yelled as loud as he could. "Quiet down, we don't want you-know-who to barge in on us." Kirino regained his cool. "Wanna go to sleep?" "Sure" Kariya replied lazily. "Here's the deal, you hold me, and I'll lie down next to you" "Deal" the tealnette said then, smirked. The pink-haired boy got a subtle position in the other boy's arms. "This is nice" Kirino softly spoke. "Shh, I'm tired" the drowsy boy whispered. Kirino slightly fell quieter 'til the night caught him by surprised and coated him 'til he fell asleep in Kariya's warm arms. "Hmm… you really are cute."


End file.
